Judenvernichtung
Die Judenvernichtung (der NS-Begriff), die Schoa (Shoah) oder mit dem umstrittenen Fremdwort Holokaust / Holocaust bezeichnet, ist die von den Nazis geplante und systematisch begonnene Judenverfolgung im von ihnen beherrschten Teil Europas von 1933 bis 1945. dazu wichtige Begriffe: * Judenboykott, Berufsverbote, Nürnberger Gesetze * Judenstern, Judenretter * Konzentrationslager * Deportation der badischen Juden im Jahr 1940 (Wagner-Aktion bzw. Wagner-Bürckel-Aktion) * Todeslager, Todesfabriken, Vernichtungslager * Rassismus Raul Hilberg beschrieb als erster Zeithistoriker anhand der deutschen Akten umfassend, wie der Vernichtungsprozess in drei auf einander aufbauenden Phasen ablief: Ausgrenzung * zuerst hatte der NS-Staat „die“ Juden als „Feinde“ definiert (vgl. Weltjudentum, Nürnberger Gesetze), um sie zu entrechten und zu enteignen (vgl. Berufsbeamtengesetz, Arisierung). 1933–1939 Konzentration * dann wurden sie in Judenhäusern, bzw. in neu errichteten so genannten jüd. Wohnbezirken der Deutschen Besatzer (verkürzt falsch als Ghettos bezeichnet) „im Osten“ deportiert, konzentriert, um sie von der übrigen Bevölkerung zu trennen und verhungern zu lassen. 1939–1941. Und schließlich Fabrikmäßiger Massenmord * wurden sie in enorm großen Zahlen erschossen (z. B. in Kamenez-Podolsk, Babyn Jar und Drobyzkyj Jar) oder massenweise in Gaskammern der Aktion Reinhard und des KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau mit quasi industriellen Methoden ermordet. Oft wurden Mithäftlinge sogar gezwungen die Bestattung bzw. Verbrennung der Leichen vorzunehmen. 1941–1945 Schlussfolgerungen Daraus zieht er in Band 3 die Schlussfolgerung, dass die beteiligten Täter (als Beispiele Polizei/Gestapo, RSHA, Totenkopf-SS) jeweils nur ein kleines Rad in diesem nur schwer überschaubaren, zugleich aber von den Zielen her allen verständlichen Zerstörungsmechanismus waren. Medien * Stephan Lehnstaedt: Der Kern des Holocaust. Bełżec, Sobibór, Treblinka und die Aktion Reinhardt. C.H. Beck, München 2017. 207 S. ISBN 9783406707025Rezensensiert von Klaus Hillenbrand in der taz vom 15. Juli 2017; Artikel bei Wikipedia über [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stephan_Lehnstaedt S. Lehnstaedt (geboren 1980) * Raul Hilberg: The Destruction of the European Jews. Chicago, Quadrangle, 1961, (First Edition); 2nd ed. 1967; 3rd ed. bei Holmes & Meier, New York 1973; 4th ed. 1985 ** Publisher Franklin Watts; 1st New Viewpoints ed edition, 1973, ** Harpercollins College, 1979, ISBN 0-06-131959-7 ** Revised edition, 3 vols. continuously paginated. New York, Holmes and Meier, 1985. xii + 1274 Seiten, ISBN 0-06-131959-7 (und eine Student Edition 1986; 360 Seiten. ISBN 0-8419-0910-5) ** New Haven and London, Yale University Press, 2003. 3 Bände, xvi + 1388 Seiten, ISBN 0-300-09585-6 Dazu deutsche Ausgaben: * Raul Hilberg: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden: die Gesamtgeschichte des Holocaust, Herausgegeben von Ulf Wolter, übersetzt von Christian Seeger u. a., Olle & Wolter, Berlin 1982, 840 S. ISBN 3-88395-431-4; ** Büchergilde Gutenberg, Frankfurt am Main / Olten / Wien, 1982/83, 840 S. ISBN 3-7632-2763-6 (Lizenzausgabe) ** Durchgesehene und erweiterte Taschenbuchausgabe in drei Bänden, Übers. aus dem Englischen von Christian Seeger, Harry Maòr, Walle Bengs, Wilfried Szepoan, Fischer Taschenbuch, Frankfurt am Main, 1990 und Folgejahre. 1352 S. ISBN 3-596-24417-X (Zuschüsse von einer genannten Einzelperson und dem Zentralrat der Juden in Deutschland). ** Fischer Taschenbuch, Frankfurt am Main, November 1999, 1352 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-596-24417-1 (= Fischer-TB 10611-10613, Geschichte: Die Zeit des Nationalsozialismus)Verlagsangabe – die zehnte, eine durchgesehene und erweiterte und die aktuelle deutsche Auflage. Weitere Übersetzungen: * La destruction des Juifs d’Europe. Gallimard, Paris 1985 (Collection folio 38 / 39 1988, 1991; troisième édition, trois volumes, Gallimard, 2006) ISBN 2-07-032710-8. * La distruzione degli ebrei d’Europa. Torino: Einaudi, 1999. 1479 S. A cura di Frediano Sessi. di Frediano Sessi e Giuliana Guastalla – 1999, Nuova ed. riv. e ampliata – ISBN 88-06-13900-2 (italienisch) * La Destruccion De Los Judios Europeos (Cuestiones De Antagonismo). Akal Ediciones, 2005. 1456 Seiten. ISBN 84-460-1809-8 (spanisch) * Kioku: Horokosuto no shinjitsu o motomete, ISBN 4-7601-1693-1 (jap.) * Hebräisch/Ivrit: Edited by David Bankier and Bella Gutterman. Published by Yad Vashem and Ben-Gurion University of the Negev, 2012. * ins Polnische: Zagłada Żydów europejskich. 2014. Übersetzung Piotr Stefaniuk, tłum. Jerzy Giebułtowski. 1680 Seiten, ISBN 978-83-935789-0-0 * Johannes Tuchel: Die Inspektion der Konzentrationslager 1938–1945. Edition Hentrich, Berlin, 1994, ISBN 3-89468-158-6 * Leni Yahil: Die Shoa. (Original: ha-Sho'ah, Goral Jehudei Europa, 1932–1945. Schocken Jerusalem, 1987), Büchergilde Gutenberg, Frankfurt am Main, deutsch nach der Auflage von 1990 (Appar. überprüft und Zitate übersetzt von L. Yahil) * * * Kategorie:Geschichte